


Comfort

by Traviosita9124



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill, established fitzsimmons, post-op comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the near future, Fitz returns from a mission banged up. Jemma takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that caught my attention ages ago, but I've only gotten around to writing it now. I pumped this out fairly quickly, and it isn't edited in the least. For that I apologize, but the urge to write (and then post) it was too strong.

She watches from a distance as he limps off the quin, arm wrapped around Hunter’s back for added stability. 

A year prior she would have hesitated to go to him but now she knows better. Now she rushes over to support his other side as they lead him into the medical bay. She hasn’t been allowed to actually treat any of them since she’s come back - something about unintended and unknown side effects and a bunch of other things she thinks are utter rubbish - but at least she’s allowed to sit with him while Bobbi looks him over. Her fingers knot with his and concerned hazel fix on anguished blue as the taller woman’s fingers prod at his back.

It doesn’t take the specialist long to declare that he’s dislocated his shoulder, and he grimaces as she pushes it back into place. He doesn’t screech though, not the way he would have when they were younger, only grunting as the joint pops back in. Bobbi makes quick work of putting him in a sling, and with her work done, fades away from the duo. 

“Jemma?” he mumbles, brogue dulled by pain medication. “Jemma, I need t’ shower.” 

He’s finicky, her Scot, and she knows exactly what Fitz is asking for. Without a word she helps him shuffle down the hall to his - unofficially their - bunk where she locks them away from the rest of the team. A beat passes and Jemma just stares at him, relieved that he’s standing before her, bruised and a little battered but alive. Keeping her touch gentle, she lays her hands flat on Fitz’ chest and presses onto the balls of her feet to drop a tender kiss against his mouth, grinning when she feels him lean into her the slightest bit. 

She strips him bare there in the middle of the room, dancing away from his searching fingers when he reaches for her. Jemma knows there’s no sport in it - his reflexes are dulled after all - but she can’t help but smile at the sweet expression on his face as he watches her own clothing pool on the floor along with his. Fitz is always so transparently happy to see her naked flesh, and she can feel her belly swoop in pleasure at knowing she caused it. 

He trails after her into the ensuite, the fingers of his good hand skimming gently over her back as she leans forward to fiddle with the taps. Satisfied the water is warm enough, she holds the curtain back and waits for Fitz to climb in first. She’s right behind him and slips the curtain shut with a soft snap, trapping the steamy air around them. 

She turns helping him into an act of worship, taking her time counting each of the hairs on his head as she shampoos his curls. Fitz leans into her touch with each pass of her nails over his scalp and Jemma can’t help but chuckle and cuddle closer as she steals another series of lazy kisses. Somehow he’s still warmer than the running water, and she finds herself drawn to him, her body pressed fully along his as though she’s hoping her proximity will be enough.

It isn’t. Soon both of them are slick with suds and their attention wanders from far more innocent pursuits, and before long she has her fingers wrapped around him while he pants into her neck, his body shaking as his orgasm overtakes him. Jemma holds him through it all, hands stroking over his hips and arse. She can feel his lips ghosting over the tender skin of her throat and she automatically cocks her head to the side to give him more room. 

Try as he might, it’s quickly evident that he won’t be able to return the favor at the moment. The drowsiness from the pain medication has only been amplified by his climax, and Fitz grumbles at her when she twists herself around him to shut off the water. 

“I didnae ge’ you…”

“Shh. It’s all right.” Jemma’s smile is wide and earnest as she towels him off and nudges him toward their bed. “I’ll collect when you wake up.” She can see the disappointment lurking in his eyes, but Fitz merely nods along with her. It really is for the best. With his shoulder injured, they can’t exactly get up to their usual acrobatics and she knows having him in bed would be best. 

They drop their towels at the foot of the bed and slip beneath the sheets without bothering to fish out pajamas, limbs tangling together easily as they hunker down for the night. Jemma’s careful to avoid irritating Fitz’ shoulder but her fingers are restless, skimming over his arm and across his chest then down his belly and back around the circuit. It serves to soothe them both, and she can feel his breathing go deep and even as Fitz drifts asleep. 

If she’s to be perfectly honest, Jemma isn’t certain how much more of this she can take. The past two and a half years have been far too tumultuous. She wants to quit, to convince Fitz to walk away so they can find somewhere quiet to start a life together, but she quits on the idea as soon as she’s had it. Neither of them would be comfortable walking away when the job hasn’t been finished. Fitz is too noble and she… Jemma supposes her reason is nobility, too, in a way. Although it’s more that she’s loyal to him above anything else. She belongs wherever he is, plain and simple. 

Feeling sleep creeping up on her, Jemma leans up to kiss Fitz’ cheek and pillows her head against his good shoulder and gives herself over to sleep. Her concerns can wait for tomorrow; being with him now is enough.


End file.
